


First Guest

by just_ann_now



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy International Fanworks Day, kaberett! I wanted to write more of this, but you know how it goes. Maybe one day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/gifts).



> Happy International Fanworks Day, kaberett! I wanted to write more of this, but you know how it goes. Maybe one day.

**First Guest**

_I'll ride over after church Sunday, to see how things are coming along,_ she'd said. Three days to prepare my home for its first guest, the only one who matters. Snowdrops and primroses in a brown stoneware mug. Eggs. Cheese. Bread. For dessert, two perfect oranges. Puck gasps, then flashes a quick smile when she sees them. Except for the oranges, it's the same meal I've been eating nearly every day, but Puck's presence, here in my home, makes it an occasion for wonder. 

_Give me what I need._ What Corr and I did not know we needed: a future.


End file.
